Firewood
by verywelllthen
Summary: Katara goes to collect firewood but comes across a few firebenders.. KataraXAang
1. Chapter 1

He sat there waiting for her to return. It had been more than 10 minutes. She promised she'd be back in 5. Aang had a worried look on his face. Sokka knew exactly what was wrong.

"Aang don't worry she just went to go get firewood."

"I know but still… I know something happened. It doesn't take that long just to get a few logs of wood". Then they all heard a high pitched scream.

Aang got up before the other two had a chance to react. He was already half way through the forest when he saw Katara just lying there.

With blood everywhere, unconscious.

**15 minutes earlier…**

"Sokka where's the firewood I told you to get?" asked Katara.

"What are you talking about?" he replied. She let out a sigh

"Aang remembers, don't you?" she said angrily.

"Huh", he was siting on the ground playing with Momo.

"Boys are so.. uhh.. so.. so something!! I'll be back in 5 minutes with Firewood!" She stormed off.

Katara was gathering wood while she heard someone coming and hid behind a bush. "Do you think the avatar is near?" a fire solider asked.

"Probably", another replied. Katara was heading back to camp to warn them but then she stepped on a stick, which made a soft crack.

"What was that?" one asked. Then they caught her by the arm.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Hey isn't that the girl who travels with him?" he asked.

"I think so. Now little girl tell us where the avatar is and we won't hurt you" he said as he pulled out a sharp knife.

She replied, "Never! What happened to fire bending.. huh.. gonna hurt me with a knife!" "Why yes.. you think that's funny.. huh.. well have a taste of it." He gave her a deep cut on her wrist.

She gave a small cry of pain.

"Hey boss If we make her scream the avatar has to come running doesn't he" said a firebender.

"That's the best idea you had for a while." he agreed.

Katara thought _"Whatever I do I won't scream.." _They gave another cut on her arm, it wasn't as deep as she thought it'd be, but it was deep enough to make her cry, still she kept her mouth closed no matter what. Until they did this horrible thing, they took the knife and stabbed it through her right shoulder. She gave a horrible scream. Then they knocked her unconscious, and they hid behind the bushes, preparing to ambush Aang.

He came as they expected

* * *

I know what they did to Katara was really bad and all, but it's going to get worse so please no flames... This takes place in Season 2, If like please review and I'll post more... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Who did this to you" Aang asked her. She groaned. "Katara?"

She replied in a weak voice, "Run… Aang run now."

"What are you talking about?" The firebenders attacked Aang with a powerful kick. He fell to the ground. Sokka and Toph just arrived.

"KATARA!" Sokka was so stunned to see his sister like that.

"Sokka what's wrong what did they do to her?" asked Toph.

He faced the two firebenders.

"You're going to pay for this!" Sokka said in a voice, that scared Aang.

"Nobody move", Said a firebender as he picked Katara up. She groaned.

"Stop… Please", Aang begged.

"Only on one condition", he pulled out the same knife he used before to torture her.

"I'll kill her if anyone moves… now here's the deal. She gets to live only of the Avatar comes with us, doesn't give any trouble at all, and surrenders to The Fire Lord's face."

"No d-deal", Katara said.

"What?" he asked.

"Aang will never surrender, he'll win the war, h-he'll defeat The Fire Lord." She answered.

"That's right", Toph said " And Katara will be there fighting right beside us." He brought the knife so close to her neck it started to bleed.

"Stop!" Aang practically screamed.

"Do we have a deal or not", said the firebender with a grin on his face

"Yes we have a deal", Aang said while looking down at ground in shame.

"What!?", Toph said.

"It's the only way", he replied.

"We can take them." Toph whispered in his ear.

"Enough chit chat, do we have a deal or not!?" He pressed the knife harder against her skin.

Katara looked really scared and started breathing fast but in a clam voice she said, "Aang don't surrender please, not for me."

"BE Quite!!" Shouted the firebender.

"Please give a few minutes to talk about it" Aang begged.

"Only two then make your finale decision." Aang faced Sokka and Toph, and whispered. "Okay if I do surrender Katara is safe but if I don't she's…" he couldn't bare the thought of her dying.

"Okay what if you agree to go, then when you get to the Fire Lord just beat him up", Toph said.

"Toph it isn't that easy…" Sokka replied.

"Times up. What are you going to do?" Aang just stood there.

"Can I say something?" asked Katara.

"Your last words, why of course." The firebender said with evil grin on his face.

"Aang listen, to this world I'm one person… so when I die there be one less person…Instead of you surrendering to the Fire Lord and hundreds of people dying."

"B-but Katara to me you are the world." Aang said.

* * *

I'll post some more soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing ) 


End file.
